Frustration
by Ephemeral Style
Summary: Torn finds himself falling for Jak, and this causes him quite a bit of stress. Will a visit from Jak help or hurt Torn?


**Hey, everyone! Ephemeral Style here! I'd just like to give a big thanks to anyone who is reading this. This is one of my first stories so please try to go easy on me if you review, and yes, please, if you read, do review. It would mean a lot to me.**

**This is just a cute little idea I came up with one day. It was done in a bit of a rush. The ending is a bit abrupt, but I like it that way and I couldn't really think of another way to end it. I hope it isn't too confusing.**

**Now, you're probably tired of me, so, here's the story. Please Enjoy. 3**

How'd ya tell a girl how you feel about her? It's not as easy as it sounds. It never is. Location and timing are key, and once you've got that down, you need to know what you're gonna say. That's always the hardest part. If you just come right out and say it, you face immediate rejection, and the risk of pushing her away. You could never see her again. But if y'aren't bold enough, if you come on too shy, you'll probably end up getting the soft rejection, and let me tell you, the words may be soft, but the blow to your pride, and your hopes definitely isn't.

Alright, so, we get the point that this isn't easy, right? Care to make it more complicated? What if this girl is a guy? What then? I'll tell you what; you face a lot more bullshit and stress than one person needs! You risk being laughed at and hated by the ones who were closest to you. To put it shortly, you risk a lot more than just a rejection, you could almost say that you risk your life as you know it.

Sounds like it's just not worth it, right? If only I could convince myself of that. This guy, he's younger than me, shorter, green hair, and the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen. Whenever I'm around him it's hard for me to control myself and I have to get out of the room before I end up telling everyone how I feel! I can hardly keep my emotions in line and it scares the hell outta me! It's driving me insane! I have to do something about it before it comes back to bite me in the ass!

But what can I do? By telling him how I feel I risk so much. By not telling him how I feel I risk equally as much. What do I do? What do I do? What do I—?

"Torn?"

"Jak!"

"Yeah…I came in here to talk to you about something…Are you alright? You don't look so good."

"Uh…Yeah. Right. Good. Yeah. I'm good…" I can't look him in the eyes. Don't just stare down at your feet, Torn! Nothin' interesting down there! I gotta get my act together! He's gonna realize that somethin's up! How did he get in here? I didn't even hear the door. He can't just sneak up on a guy like tha—

"Torn?"

"Yeah?" The kid sure is taking long enough…Don't think I've seen him so quiet for so long. "What's the hold-up? I don't got all night."

"…Yeah, I know…it's just that I-"

"Spit it out already, man!"

"I need some advice…relationship advice…How would you tell someone that you loved them..?"

…Ouch. "W-what? Are you serious? You think I know anything about that kind of stuff?" So that's it, huh? I stress myself crazy over this guy and he comes to me for dating advice…! Alright…calm down. Don't let your voice shake like that. Cool, calm and collected. You can punch the hell outta something when he's gone…

"Well, I don't know. You're…the only one I could think of. Can't you offer me anything?"

Say something Torn…Offer him something and maybe the jerk will go away. "Sure. Location and timing. Make sure they're both perfect for whoever it is, and don't say anythin' too stupid!" Oops…that came out a little snappy.

"…Yeah. That doesn't sound too hard. Thanks! Can I ask you another question..?"

What now? You want me to meet the chick? Just leave, please! "…Yeah, sure."

"Do you like it here?"

You must be kidding me! What kind of a stupid question is that? Just get outta here, asswipe! "…Of course I do. It's quiet. I come in here to think. No one to bother me…" Until now.

"Oh. Well then, is this a bad time for you? You need time to be alone to think or something?"

No shit it's bad timing. Get the hell outta here. "…Nah, I've had my alone time."

"Ah……Oh, and…Torn?"

"Y-yeah..?" Woah. Why's the kid getting so close..? Don't get nervous…Calm. Can't he say 'personal space'!

"Would…'I love you' be a stupid thing to say?"


End file.
